


Danganronpa: Memory of Lost Despair

by DynamiteSanders



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteSanders/pseuds/DynamiteSanders
Summary: As a soldier, Mukuro had to be able to keep focus at all times in order to prepare for any attacks. As such, little things surprised her anymore. When your life is a literal war zone that tends to have an effect on what is shocking and what is not.Well, that and perhaps having a supermodel hell bent on creating despair and chaos for the world as a sister kind of helped her transition into it.Of course, Mukuro wasn’t completely stoic. There were times when life had managed to, even for a brief while, catch her completely off-guard.Like say, perhaps having said sister announce she was going to wipe away her memories of her entire identity to be able to participate in the mutual killing game she set up for her classmates.Today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is DynamiteSanders! This is basically an 'IF' fic as to what would happen if Ryoko Otonashi was placed in in the School Life of Mutual Killing and how her presence would affect the story.
> 
> So please feel free to leave your comments and criticisms down in the comments sections below! Enjoy!

“Check back for a fortune anytime, dude!”

Makoto waved back as he had just ended the conversation with, presumably, the world’s most honest or idiotic, clairvoyant Yasuhiro Hagakure, who preferred to be called Hiro. 

With a sigh, Makoto moved on to where the last few students were standing. It was rather stressful to having to know all these names and faces...and coming to terms he was the ‘Lucky Student’ to join them in their studies here at Hope’s Peak. Well, that’s assuming there’s nothing sinister going on behind their arrival.

But that’s impossible. This is Hope’s Peak Academy. The pinnacle of hope for the world and the nurturer of the talented. I mean, it’s not like someone can just waltz in and in a matter of months take it over, right?

As he was walking, he noticed a girl in the background clutching a reddish brown notebook, while having a lost look to her face. She was wearing a dark red uniform jacket over a beige school uniform shirt, with a matching red skirt. The girl also had red hair, which was long to the point it reached her back, and a light complexion. 

Deciding to be friendly, Makoto walked up to introduce himself to the girl, who still had a lost look to her face.

“Hello? Are you okay?” said Makoto to the girl, who finally seemed to snap out of her confusion and turned to the lucky student.

“Oh, hi! Oh, who are you?” 

“My name is Makoto Naegi, I’m the class’s Ultimate Lucky Student! What’s your name?” he said to the girl who smiled back at him. And smiled. And smiled.

…

“U-uh….may I know your name?” Makoto asked again to which the girl blinked before giving a look of astonishment.

“O-oh, sorry, sorry! My memory’s really bad! Just-” Before Makoto could process what he just heard the girl began to flip rapidly through her notebook before, as shown with her smile, it stopped on the page she was looking for.

“My name is…..Ryoko Otonashi! Oh, I am the, uh, Ultimate…..Analyst! That’s it!” Ryoko said closing her notebook and looking at Makoto, apparently not aware she introduced herself out loud. 

“Alright! My name is….” she said before trailing off. Makoto looked surprised at this. How can one have such a poor memory?

“Ryoko Otonashi? Ultimate Analyst?” said Makoto to which Ryoko beamed and gave a nod. 

“Yep, that’s my name! What’s yours?”

“I-I already told you...my name is Makoto Naegi!” Ryoko nodded before taking out a pencil and scribbling it down in her notebook.

“Got it! Nice to meet you!” she said, with Makoto giving a nervous laugh.

_ ‘What bad memory...but the Ultimate Analyst? I don’t remember that being on the forum boards, though I guess with a talent like that you would want to keep a low-profile...especially with a far-out personality like this..’ _

“So, how did you earn your title then?” asked Makoto to which Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

“What title?” she asked to which, Makoto gave a sigh before giving a small smile and reminding her.

“You know your Ultimate title? The Ultimate Analyst?”

“Hmmm? Oh! Let me check!” she said before flipping through pages in her notebook and eventually, from her excited expression, found the page.

“Let’s see…..Analyst….basically I have the ability to analyze data, oh, and information as well!? Also, I am able….to think about various possibilities….of scenarios in a matter of seconds! Wow, that’s great!” said Ryoko before turning to apparently repeat the information she said out loud to Makoto.

“U-um, nevermind, Ryoko. I’ve got it covered.” 

Ryoko happily nodded and began to wave as Makoto began to leave to head over to the last remaining students. 

“See you later…..um….” She was about to flip through her notebook but Makoto called out to spare her the time.

“Makoto!” 

“Y-yeah, Makoto! See you later!” she waved off before looking through her notebook again.

Unbeknownst to either of the two, in the distance stood, Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista staring at them as they went their separate ways. Or to be specific: Ryoko. As she watched the amnesiac analyst jot down more notes in her journal, ‘Junko’ gritted her teeth before turning away, her eyes showing worry and anxiety behind that thick layer of makeup and hairspray. In the inside, Mukuro Ikusaba, was sure this was the first time she has ever known the true meaning of fear: And just not for herself. But for her amnesiac sister, the real Junko Enoshima, as well.

As a soldier, Mukuro had to be able to keep focus at all times in order to prepare for any attacks. As such, little things surprised her anymore. When your life is a literal war zone that tends to have an effect on what is shocking and what is not. 

Well, that and perhaps having a supermodel hell bent on creating despair and chaos for the world as a sister kind of helped her transition into it.

Of course, Mukuro wasn’t completely stoic. There were times when life had managed to, even for a brief while, catch her completely off-guard. 

Like say, perhaps having said sister announce she was going to wipe away her memories of her entire identity to be able to participate in the mutual killing game she set up for her classmates.

Today.

Needless to say, Mukuro’s reaction is what you would have expected it to be.

“WHAAAAAAAT!?”

Junko didn’t even flinch as Mukuro’s rare outburst came open. You would think that after all she had her do and commit in the name of despair, she would be used to Junko’s plans, but alas. Well, to be fair, she should have known better especially since her talent allows her to know the outcome of several scenarios before this situation.

Though, in hindsight, she probably could have guessed this reaction from a mile away. But where was the fun in that?~

Mukuro, however, didn’t see the fun in that. Quite the contrary, she saw the complete opposite of it.

The two founders of Ultimate Despair were seated in the control room on the fifth floor of the old Hope’s Peak Academy building. The other members of their class, Class 78, had already been captured and ready to be mind wiped up until their first day of Hope’s Peak Academy (with careful instructions to go further with Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, and have her’s erased with only her name being the only thing she could recall). Monokuma, and other replicated copies of him, have been placed throughout the entire school ready to be activated once the game commenced. Yes, the School Life of Mutual Killing would soon arrive. By tomorrow morning, the school shelter would instead be turned into a prison of slaughter. All set up by the Despair Sisters themselves, Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima. 

Their roles had already been decided (or rather forced upon in Mukuro’s case). Since the absence of a famous celebrity would raise red flags, Mukuro would disguise as Junko and act in her place, while Junko would be the Mastermind behind the whole affair controlling Monokuma as the host of the killing game.

At least. That’s how it was  _ supposed _ to happen.

Then Junko dropped her metaphorical bombshell on Mukuro and completely turned the entire thing upside down.

“What!? What are you saying!?” responded Mukuro having her senses come back to her at last. Junko gave a roll of her eyes behind and an exaggerated sigh.

“Geez! I mean, I know you are a complete disappointment and a flat board, but I didn’t believe being slow-witted was another trait I’d have to put up with!” Junko snapped causing the soldier to flinch looking hurt (and for some reason blushing).

“S-sorry, it’s just…..I don’t think you should do this….” started Mukuro but was cut off by her younger sister.

“Really? You’re telling me I can basically get away with murder, manipulating the corruption of one of Hope’s Peak Academy’s batch of students into despair with the committee's new superhuman, brainwashing a mass of prep students to commit suicide, mindwipe my class into forgetting two years of their lives only to kill each other, causing the end of the world as we know it…….but not mindwipe myself into participating in said game?” said Junko all in one breath and calmly looked at Mukuro who looked dumbfounded. “Your go, Mukuro…”

“W-well, everyone of those plan’s were planned in foresight to go down without a hitch, but-”

“Y-you’re s-saying, this plan will f-fail Muku…..d-do y-you really h-have that little f-faith in me….” said Junko, looking downtrodden and, for some reason, mushrooms sprouting on her head. “D-do you doubt m-me that much?”

“No! I would never! ….It’s just….” Mukuro planned the rest of her sentence very carefully. She knew how volatile her younger sister could be. She needed to tread lightly. “Don’t you think it wouldn’t be worth it. I mean, you set all of this up to enjoy the despair of having our close friends kill each other, wouldn’t erasing your memories and becoming Ry-”

At that moment Junko shot Mukuro an uncanny serious glare, making the soldier flinch. The despair sisters hardly ever talked about the younger twin’s days as the forgetful,  _ hopeful _ , Ryoko Otonashi. 

Needless to say, it was a sensitive subject ever since and, aside from the references to their mind wiping machine, they usually never spoke around about the events of the Otonashi incident.

After a tense and long moment, Junko’s glare melted into a playful grin and she gave a cutesy look to Mukuro. “Don’t you see my disappointing sister?~ That’s why I _ have _ to do this!”

Junko then stuck her tongue out  and gave the impression of a rockstar fan. “This is fucking perfect! To literally destroy the world and force the last remnants of Hope to duke it out with each otha  _ and  _ top top it all off be the participant in the game, but no fucking memories to spoil my badass game?! Dude, this  _ a fucking chance in a shitty lifetime! _ !! Hell yeah I’ll take it!”

Mukuro was starting to sweat. She couldn’t let her sister do this! Yes, even though Mukuro would be there as well, they still had fourteen of their classmates to worry about. The volatile outlaw biker, who could snap in an instant. The cunning and highly intelligent heir of the Togami Conglomerate who, once his memories have been erased, will no doubt try and find a way to ‘win’ the game that has piqued his interests. That’s not even taking account of Sakura Ogami who, despite her calm demeanor, is strong enough to the point it took threatening to kill her best friend in order to stand down for the memory erasure. That’s not even taking account of the others who, once the motives came to light,  will become wildcards during the killing game’s start.

“Junko….this is extremely dangerous. What if someone tries to target you in this state? Or...you get killed!! I mean-”

“Then isn’t that just so despairing!?~” said Junko who had a lustful gaze that would make even Toko cringe in disgusts, with a line of drool rolling down her mouth at the thought of her impending demise. “Just imagine knowing the fact the very mastermind who set all of this up got killed midway….and  _ not even remember _ ! I….I think I might need a change of underwear….”.

Needless to say Mukuro took a step back before Junko broke off into a fit of laughter. At this point in time she knew Junko’s mind has been made up and there was no changing it once despair was a factor. It was fruitless...but she still had one ace up her sleeve.

“Then who would-”

“Oh, I already got that covered, Muku!” Junko says dismissively waving her hand at the older sibling, who just gave a sigh. Of course she does. “I didn’t even say anything….”

“Don’t need to! I can already guess over a hundred steps away at what you are thinking! You were concerned that without me at the helm there would be no Mastermind, correct?” Junko didn’t even let Mukuro get a shake of her head as she posed dramatically and somehow placed a crown on her head and spoke in a faux english accent“Well, despair less my dear sister for I already have that idea covered! Come in……me!”

Junko dramatically pointed to the door and Mukuro, turning her head to the doorway, only raised an eyebrow in confusion as a Monokuma, the mascot for the killing game entered. 

“Hello, dear sister!” said the monochromatic bear in a perfect replication of the original Ultimate Despair’s voice.

“.....Please tell me you didn’t…”

“I totally did! My dear sister, taking my place as the mastermind behind the killing game, up and until if I ever get my memories back, and residing as Monokuma--I present to you….AI Junko Enoshima!”

“Upupupupu!~Nice to meet you, older sister!” said Monokuma once more giving a hearty laugh just like the original who also gave a hearty laugh as well. 

If it wasn’t for the fact she seen her sister do much worse this would almost be disturbing.

“.....I assume you created this AI from Chihiro’s Alter Ego specs you stole?” assumed Mukuro to which Junko gave a roll of her eyes before switching once more to her rockstar persona.

“Nooooooo, I fucking wished upon a star and God decided to ignore the shit I caused and bless me with-of course I fucking did ya nimrod!!” said Junko, causing Mukuro to flinch before her shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no talking her sister out of this one. However, if she couldn’t talk her out of it….

“A-alright, then!”

Both Monokuma and Junko turned towards the soldier who had a determined and steely look on her face. Something, noted by both, that only came about when it was time to carry out an order. 

“Alright, what? You finally accepted your too worthless to change my mind?” 

With a blush on her cheeks, Mukuro gave a slight nod of her head before her eyes widened and she frantically shook her head before composing herself and giving a stoic soldier’s stance.

“Even if I can not change your mind, Junko,...even with your memories gone I will stand by before you and declare that no harm shall come to you and  _ you will survive _ to see the despair that you have caused! As a soldier...and as your older sister….I can promise you that much!”

A long silence came into the room for a solid minute, both sisters staring down each other and only separated by Monokuma, who watched as the two stared down each other for what seemed to be the last time in years. Finally, Junko gave a bored look and got up from her seat and walked past her older sister, who didn’t bother to turn around.

“You always never fail to disappoint me Mukuro. Even back when we we’re kids I knew you were always the disappointment….though maybe this time will be different. Perhaps this time you’ll impress me….” Suddenly, Junko turned around and whispered into her ear in a cold, monotone voice. “...or will you see the despair of seeing my corpse lying in a pool of my own blood?”

Mukuro’s eyes widened and she could practically feel her blood and skin turning ice cold, but before she could turn and face her sister she already heard her ebony black boots walking out of the room, off to get the final procedure for her mindwipe into Ryoko Otonashi.

“Your disguise is in my room and I already prepared a bunch of video files with instructions and scripts for you to carry out each day of your school life. Think of it as an Ultimate High Schooler’s Daily Guide to being a Traitor since I know you are practically useless if someone isn’t harping out orders.” Junko’s voice called out as she was walking away, leaving her sister in her state of confusion and growing worry.

“Au revoir, dear sister, and may our next encounters in the future be even more despairing on both sides...or one of us at least!” Even if she wasn’t in the same room. Even if she was practically one the other side of the wall, or even the world, Mukuro knew her sister was laughing maniacally at her plight and soon to be misadventure.

Needless to say, Mukuro couldn’t say the same.

“Wh-What are you saying!?” asked the confused, yet also slightly, terrified voice of the lucky student himself as Monokuma finally spoke of the graduation clause: also known as murder. Similar cries of dissent were also made by several of the students of Class 78, some of whom made clear of their terror and weakness, like the rotund fanfic creator or the always meek programmer. Others, like a certain affluent progeny or gargantuan martial artist, were able to appear calm or indifferent. But Mukuro knew, even if it was just for a moment, that they were affected by the place of rules and were either appearing that way in order to provide themselves as a pillar of strength to the others (see Sakura) or to increase their status as one not to be toyed with (see, Byakuya).

Regardless, Mukuro could no longer blame them, as beads of sweat and a frown full of distraught now formed on her face. Even before Monokuma spoke of graduation she knew the game had begun the moment she saw her classmates expressions at being told they were to remain there for the rest of their lives. It was the same look she saw many of times on the battlefield, a look that meant they would do anything to survive...even the ultimate sin.

And she had a feeling many of her classmates would see that expression on each other real soon. For some...that would be the last look they’ll ever see.

But, still, Mukuro had to remember the vow she had made to her sister before her transformation to Ryoko Otonashi. It wasn’t about surviving for herself, it was about making sure her younger sister lived to see another day and another future, regardless if it’s one of hope or despair.

_ ‘You will survive, Junko...I  swear on my grave that you will see the sun once more...even if it costs me my life!’  _ thought Mukuro as she eyed the amnesiac analyst, who had a muddled look of her face as she watched the confrontation between Mondo and Monokuma begin to escalate. From there, Mukuro, eyed the also amnesiac Kyoko Kirigiri moving forward, her calculated eyes no doubt watching for hint of foul play (which knowing the copy of Junko herself) no doubt had up her sleeve. Even with her memories gone, Kyoko wasn’t out of the game yet.

  
And only time will tell if their memories of lost despair will have a key role to play in this game.


End file.
